


Brett & Casey: Love in Quarantine

by Mslugantz



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mslugantz/pseuds/Mslugantz
Summary: Sylvie is placed in quarantine. How will Matt react? Will he be there for her? Warning: This does have to do with COVID 19. I know that is a very touchy subject right now, if it will offend or upset anyone please do not read.Brettsey September Writing Contest Entry! #BFFP
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	Brett & Casey: Love in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I hope you're all doing well! This is my contribution to the September Brettsey Writing contest.
> 
> Warning: This does have to do with COVID 19. I know that is a very touchy subject right now, if it will offend or upset anyone please do not read.

Ahh, 2020. Definitely a year to remember. If Sylvie could close her eyes and go back in time she would make sure that she skipped 2020 altogether.It started out great, they all rang in the new year at Molly's and everything was good, until it wasn't. Now there was an impending threat and unknown assailant everywhere you went.

The Coronavirus wrecked everything. Lifes, friendships, relationships, everything. It turned everyone's world upside down.

At times it seemed the whole firehouse was hanging on by a thread. It was horrible. Everyone was on edge. Emotions would come and go.

The worst thing about it all was that they weren't allowed to see their families. Can you imagine? During one of the scariest times of the whole world and you can't hug your loved ones.

Those with husbands, wives, or children had to completely isolate themselves after a shift. They could Zoom with them or call all they wanted, but they couldn't see each other in person.

It was hardest on those with kids like Herrmann and Chief Boden. All they wanted to do was hug their babies when they came home. But, they couldn't. There was too much of a risk of carrying on the virus after being on calls.

It sucked. They all hated it and shared their pain. It was excruciatingly hard for them all.

Herrmann worried that his family wouldn't be able to survive the cut of closing down Molly's for so long. The firehouse tried to offer him money or pass the boot along, but he wouldn't have that. He said that they've gone through much worse and would survive. He didn't know if it was true when he said it, but he certainly prayed that it was.

Mouch was the grumpiest of all of them during shifts. He parked himself on the couch and usually stayed there from the start until the end of shift, if they didn't get called out. He hated not being able to see Trudy. I mean they talked on the phone every day but it still wasn't the same. He tried to get Ritter and Gallo to teach him how to Zoom, but he never understood what they were saying he had to do. Technology was and had never been his friend, especially during the pandemic.

Cruz despised the words 'Coronavirus, COVID 19, and Social Distancing' anytime he heard them. He wanted to crawl in a hole and let someone bury him alive. Chloe and he Zoomed every day, but it still did nothing to quell the pain of seeing and holding her in person. He did think about Otis a lot during this time. He would laugh every so often as he thought about the crazy conspiracy theories that Otis would no doubt be coming up with about COVID. There were many days that he missed his friend so much he would do anything just to see him.

The firehouse couples like Severide, Kidd, and Gallo and Lin were fine. Well, as fine as they could be. They were glad that they could be around each other during everything, but it still made it hard to be around each other twenty-four seven without a break. Lots of arguments bubbled and fizzed with the couples.

Matt tried his best to keep it together. Everyone was looking to him, so he had to set an example. It was hard. There were times when all he wanted to do was rip off his mask and join his family in how things used to be before the pandemic. He was thankful that his sister and niece were keeping safe during this time. They called him every week just to check on him and see how things were. He also called Gabby when all of this started. He just wanted to check and make sure that she was keeping safe, and she was. She said that their case numbers were down at the time and that they were abiding by the CDC's rules and regulations. He knew things were done and had been done between them, he just wanted to check on her. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her and he never got the chance to thank her for their time together and say goodbye.

Sylvie prayed every day like it was her last day on earth. She just wanted things to go back to how they were before the virus. Everyone did. Every time one of them coughed or sneezed everyone held their breath.

It was hard for them all.

Sylvie felt she and Matt were just starting to make some headway in their relationship when all of this happened. No one knew, but they had secretly been dating for about two months before all of this started.

They kissed on New Year's Eve and that started it all for them. The two months they spent together were magical and felt everlasting. Both of them were so happy and always smiling. Yes, Matt Casey was always smiling. It was weird for everyone else; they all knew that something was up.

Sylvie felt like they were really headed somewhere and then, BAM. Everything was paused. Even their relationship. Both of them felt like it was a sign. Maybe they shouldn't be together. If dating her best friend's ex-husband wasn't sigh enough, this sure was. They both pulled away from each other.

Neither of them knew if they would find their way back. They wanted to, but they didn't know how. It was silent and awkward on both sides when they saw each other.

The Saturday that Sylvie found out she had been exposed to the virus her heart stopped.

It was the day after shift and she got a phone call from Chicago Med stating that the last patient she and Lin dropped off yesterday at Med had the virus. Sylvie wasn't sure what to do, say, or think.

She was scared. No, terrified. What if she had it? Or gave it to someone else? Her heart raced with her mind as she sat on her bed and clutched her phone after that call. Yes, she knew it was a risk she bore with her job, but she just couldn't stand the thought of giving it to one of her loved ones and losing them.

She was very thankful that when she and Lin got back to the house yesterday everyone else was gone. They had no contact with anyone except for Gallo who was waiting to give Violet a ride.

Boden was the first to call Sylvie after she learned that she had been exposed. He tried to assure her that she would be fine and her fourteen-day self-isolation would go fast, but it didn't help. She wasn't one to sit and do nothing, so this was definitely going to be a challenge for her.

Everyone else called and flooded her with texts as soon as they found out. They all told her things would be fine and she believed them. She really did, she just couldn't wait for all of this to be over and done with.

She held her breath the second she saw the text from Matt. They hadn't actually had a conversation that didn't have to do with work in weeks. Neither of them really knew what to say to each other. It was awkward. They felt like they were going somewhere and then nowhere.

The text made her smile and want to cry all at the same time.

Hey, Brett. I just heard about the current situation. I'm sorry. I can't imagine how you are feeling. It's gonna be hard to go on with these few shifts without you. Let me know if you need anything. xMatt

She didn't hear much from him after that. She sent a quick text saying thank you and that was that. They both went on their way and tried their hardest not to think too much about each other.

She tried to make plans for her fourteen-day self-isolation and go with them, but that was a lot easier than it sounded.

Day One: She cleaned like a maniac. Every surface in her apartment was spotless. You could eat off the floors if you wanted to.

Day Two: She organized and purged as many things as she could think of. Every closet had a makeover, facelift, and cleaning tornado rip through it.

She hated being alone during all of this. A part of her wished that Foster or Cruz still lived with her so that she would have someone to quarantine and self isolate with.

She talked to her family and friends every day, but it still wasn't the same as seeing them in person. Her heart ached from the second she got up till she laid down at night. She missed everyone.

At least Gallo and Lin got to spend the time together. Everyone liked having a new young couple in the house.

As the days went on Sylvie really missed Matt. She knew that they were in a very weird place now, but quarantine gave her a lot of time to think, and she thought about him a lot. She asked Stella about him as much as she could without coming off as too interested in him. But, of course, Stella knew what game she was playing and went along with it. She talked about Sylvie as much as she could every time Matt was around. Even Kelly started to catch on to what Stella was planning.

Day Three: Sylvie was ready to pull her hair out. She hated being trapped inside. There was nothing else for her to do; she cleaned, organized, purged, watched tv, read books, and so much more. She was actually going crazy.

Day Four: She went into work mode. She pulled out all of her old fabrics and sewing machines from her closet and started making masks. She's not sure the exact amount that she made, but by the time she finished for the day she had five big piles ready to be washed and dropped off to Chicago Med when her quarantine ended.

Thankfully, she had no symptoms during this time. She hoped and prayed that would remain true and that she would be one of the lucky ones who had been exposed but would not get it.

Both she and Matt picked their phones up many times and almost called or texted each other, but every time there was something that stopped them. Neither of them knew what to say.

Everyone at the house missed Sylvie and Violet when they were on shift. It felt different to see two male paramedics working with them on every call. Matt found himself checking for Sylvie at every scene they responded to. He had to remind himself almost hourly that she wasn't there.

Day Five: All Sylvie wanted to do was cry. She felt so alone. She just wished she had someone to be there with her. She Zoomed her parents and they spoke for almost two hours. They talked about everything under the sun. It cheered Sylvie up for a little bit.

Day Six: She didn't leave the bed. All she did was lay around and watch Hulu and Netflix all day.

Day Seven: She got her butt up and did Yoga. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to clear her mind. She also decided that whatever she did, she had to stay off of social media; it all seemed so toxic right now.

Day Eight: She spent most of the day on the phone with Stella and Emily. The three of them did a three-way call and it was full of laughter, firehouse gossip, and at one point tears. The three of them missed each other so much it was horrible not being able to see each other. They decided that as soon as all of this was over a girls' night was the first thing the three of them would be doing.

Day Nine: Was different…

Sylvie had just shut her dryer off and was getting ready to fold her clothes when she heard her phone ringing in her pocket. The second she saw who it was her heart started jumping like crazy.

"Hello," She answered carefully as she gripped the phone and cradled it against her ear.

"Hey, Sylvie."

If Sylvie could have melted right then and there just from hearing his voice, she would have.

"Umm..hi, Matt. What's up?" She cringed after she said that hoping that she didn't sound like some vacuous teenager who lacked a certain vernacular.

"Can you come outside?"

"Matt, you know I'm in quarantine, right? I can't leave my apartment until I am cleared and my test comes back negative in a few days."

"I know, can you just open your apartment door? I promise you won't have to step out."

Sylvie thought he sounded like he was crazy. "Matt, I don't know. I don't wanna…"

"Please," Interrupted Matt.

Sylvie thought about it for a second then she agreed and slowly made her way to her front door. She wasn't sure what she was going to see when she opened the door. Why was she so nervous?

She slowly took a deep breath then undid the chain lock and deadbolt. Her palms started to get sweaty as she wrapped her hand around the handle and turned it.

It felt like it was all happening in slow motion. She turned the lock, slowly slid the door open, and gasped when she saw Matt standing there at her door being a thick wall of plastic.

"Oh my gosh, Matt."

Matt smiled through his CFD mask the second he saw her. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he had really missed her. "Hey,"

"Hey," Smiled Sylvie back with tears in her eyes. "Matt, I can't believe you did this."

"Well, it wasn't all me. Severide gave me the idea after we heard Stella talking to you on the phone the other day."

"How did I not hear you putting all of this up?"

Matt chuckled and shook his head, "That, I don't know about. I've been here about an hour and prayed the whole time that you wouldn't hear anything."

Sylvie had tears rolling down her cheeks now, "Matt, this is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me."

Matt waited a second before he spoke, "Sylvie, I miss you. I miss what we had before all of this. Having you here and not with us on shift has really had me thinking about how much I need you, Sylvie."

"Matt…"

"No, Sylvie, let me finish...I've missed this. I've missed whatever we had between the two of us and I want it back. I want you back."

"Matt," Whispered Sylvie before she took her sleeve and wiped the tears off her cheek, "I've missed this, too."

"Really?"

Sylvie nodded and put her hand up to the plastic, Matt followed a second later and their hands were touching through the thick walls of separation.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Sylvie."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night without my glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
